There exist various devices for accepting, storing and dispensing valuable documents. For example, vending machines, gaming machines and automated tellers include various types of modules or devices for storing valuable documents (e.g., banknotes) or coins (e.g., tokens). Automated transaction machines (e.g., vending machines) typically have a main control unit for controlling the overall operation. The main control unit communicates with each of the peripheral modules to achieve desired operation and proper accounting of inserted currency. Currency is stored within a removable device such that the currency stored therein can be extracted at a remote location. In such scenarios, the removable storage device is arranged for selective engagement with a host apparatus (e.g., a vending machine) such that service personnel can remove the storage device and replace it with a similar empty one.
Vending machines (or other automated transaction machines) can be configured to include a unit (or component) in which currency is recycled such that inserted currency can be temporarily stored for later dispensing as change in a future transaction. With such recycling devices, it occasionally is necessary to service these devices. In some service calls, a jammed note or coin may need to be cleared from the device, or the device may not be working properly. To service a currency storage device, the internal region of the device may need to be accessed and, thus, the contents become exposed. Exposure of the contents of a currency storage device presents a low security scenario, such that the possibility of theft is greatly increased.